


How Could You Leave Us

by Moonscar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Awesome Clint Barton, Between Endgame and Far From Home, Canonical Character Death, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Clint Barton, Tony is the one that's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-20 18:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Clint had woken up in the early hours of morning, being unable to fall asleep after he'd woken up from a nightmare at ass-o-clock. So he'd decided to go to the living room to watch a movie, or simply keep his mind occupied while he waited for hunger to kick in, or for the others to wake up.He'd just been fiddling with his hearing aids, cursing under his breath as he tried to get them hooked on the back of his ear.He hadn't exactly been expecting to find a sobbing teenager on the floor, curled up pathetically in a ball.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163





	How Could You Leave Us

Clint had woken up in the early hours of morning, being unable to fall asleep after he'd woken up from a nightmare at ass-o-clock. So he'd decided to go to the living room to watch a movie, or simply keep his mind occupied while he waited for hunger to kick in, or for the others to wake up.

He'd just been fiddling with his hearing aids, cursing under his breath as he tried to get them hooked on the back of his ear.

He hadn't exactly been expecting to find a sobbing teenager on the floor, curled up pathetically in a ball.

Which is why Clint was surprised to find Peter sobbing in the living room in the early hours of the morning. 

"Hey, hey, kid. Hey, calm down, you need to breath" Clint said, voice holding a restrained kind of urgency as he rushed to the kid's side. He quickly sunk down on the floor next to him, despite the couch being but a couple feet away from them.

In response Peter sucked in shaky and short breaths, sobs ripping through his throat. Clint felt his heartbreak a bit at this. God, he'd never seen the kid like this.

"Woah, okay. Just, try to take a deep breath, like this" He said, exaggerating his deep breaths, being careful to keep it at an acceptable pace despite the panic that started settling in his own chest. 

Peter tried, he really did. He started trying to suck in more air, but every time he got cut short by a sob. Clint was patient, continuing to breathe deeply. After an undetermined amount of time, Peter's breathing slower, his short and anxious breaths slowly turning into longer, deep breaths, occasionally getting choked up or interrupted by a sob. After he seemed to have gotten ahold of himself, he spoke up, voice croaky. 

"Sorry" He murmured, fidgeting with his hoodie sleeves. Clint shook his head quickly, not wanting Peter to apologize for breaking down, or for something that doesn't even need an apology. 

"No need to be sorry kid." Clint said, then paused momentarily "Wanna talk about what happened?" He inquired, and Peter shrugged in response, wiping at his wet cheeks. 

"Just... thinking about Tony, and Ben" He said, voice cracking in the middle. He let out a shaky breath, muttering to himself "I will not cry, I will not cry" He said to himself, trying to will himself to not break into tears again. Clint felt his heart crack just a bit more at that.

"Wanna talk about it?" He inquired, voice soft as she slowly made himself comfortable on the woof floor. There was a long pause, and Peter finally shrugged again.

"I just... I just got thinking that they'll never be there, you know?" He said, voice cracking at the end. He sucked in aq breath, seemingly trying to calm himself down "They'll- They'll never be at my graduation, or-or see me at my wedding, or-or see my kids, if I ever have any" He paused again, slowly pulling his knees up closer to his chest "I'll- I'll never get to see them again, or talk to them again. I should've talked to them more, I just- I wish they were here" He murmured, wrapping his arms around his knees Clint nodded slowly, taking a moment to process that and think of the right thing to say.

"You're right... They won't be there for all those moments, and no one could replace them. But you still have us, the team. We're no father figures like Tony was, but we're still family. We'll be there when you need us. We can't replace them, but that doesn't change the fact that we care for you kiddo" Clint said. Peter nodded slightly.

"I-I know that. Just, I miss them" Peter murmurs, and Clint nods in understanding, not refuting to that. He glances at the time momentarily.

"How about we go out, huh? Break into Central Park or something." He said, and Peter looks at him in surprised, his eyes still bloodshot and cheeks tinged a bright pink. 

"Pepper would kill me" Peter speaks up, voice cracking. Clint grins at him.

"And Natasha would kill be as well, which is why we'll make sure we're not caught" He said, standing up with a grunt and holding his hand out "But, everything is legal if no one catches you" He said, winking at the kid. Peter stares at his hand before grabbing it, letting himself be pulled up. He wobbles for a moment. Peter glances down at his pyjamas, which consist of an oversized T-Shirt and sweatpants.

"In my pyjamas?" He says, glancing at Clint before saying "And you in your pyjamas?" He says, voice cracking, but Clint doesn't comment on it.

"I mean, it's the ultimate crime wear" He says, grinning at the kid as he lets out a wet and weak chuckle "Now! Let's go put on a hoodie and our shoes before we go!" He exclaims, turning around to get their stuff to leave. It's 2 Am, and Clint might be encouraging the kid to break the law, but if it makes him feel better, than he'll do it.

He might not be able to replace any of the people that Peter's lost.

But he'll be there to pull him up when he needs a hand.

"Holy shit" Peter whispered as they hid from the security guards that walked through the park, searching for intruders. Clint laughed softly, covering his mouth as he looked down at the path from where he was crouched on the branch.

"Language" He said, smirking over at the teen. In response Peter glared at him weakly.

"Like you're one to tell me to watch my language" Peter grumbled, holding onto the tree with his sticky fingers, not even leaning on a branch. Clint shrugged slightly.

"I don't wanna hear those words from your virgin mouth" Clint whispered, earning a small indignified squawk from the teen. Clint smirked at him before quickly making his way over to the next tree, hearing a faint curse from behind him as the kid quickly followed after him.

Yeah, maybe they couldn't replace Tony.

But they'd still be there for Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this! I'd thought of adding more but it just felt forced, so I left it there- Thought I'd give some love to a very under-rated character, and friendship
> 
> Please leave a Comment! I love reading them! =D


End file.
